A Gathering of Power
by Ridiculous101
Summary: Don't know why, but computer messed up and it didn't load all of it, so read the other one thats titled The Gathering Of power


The world of Tackerin is a place riddled with disease and decay. The people have no honor; no chivalry. The world is crowded with inhumane creatures and the only noble ones left have either left, died or they are being killed. Who would have thought that, though the people of Tackerin didn't want Lord Grasurag to become king, by his 10 year not only was everyone on his side, but everyone saw him as an exemplify, an epitomy of what someone should be like; worshipping him and acting just like his destructive behavior. There's hardly any humans left in the kingdoms army and if there are, they're mainly guards or the best of the best human fighters. This kingdoms "heavenly army" is made out of goblins and orcs and all sorts of vile creatures.

Walking through the forest, Thayn spotted a little cottage on the outskirts of a tiny village, no bigger than a shire. Low on food and supplies, Thayn decided to take the day in the village, go to an inn, and continue his journey the following morning.

While walking to the village, Thayn could already hear the welcoming, soothing sounds of crowds that he will soon be in contact with. It felt like forever since he had been in his hometown, and sadly it would be forever until he receives the gift of happiness once again. Just as he was about to start thinking about all the people that he used to live with, Thayn realized that he had already gotten to the village.

Though the village was very small, there were still enough people there to become a hindrance for him walking in the streets. Every now and then he would hear a whisper, "Did you hear, another dragon has been slain," or "There was another Elf spotted in the northern mountains," as well as "I heard that there was a village pillaged recently, probably a base for the rebels." At this, Thayn's blood started to boil. He had seen the truth through the king's lies, and he was determined to make Lord Grasurag answer for all of his crimes.

As the sun had started to set and at the sight of a tavern, Thayn decided to slip in for an evening drink. As he walked in, he noticed that the people in their were of a sort of uncommon variety. There was a man with a sword and armor that he loved to show off; the sign of a knight in the army. There was a small man with a hood and several daggers around his belt, all coming together on either side of a pouch that hung right in the middle of the belt – an obvious thief. The bartenders and waiters/waitresses looked normal enough, but the men standing on either sides of the room left a suspicious feeling that mercenaries like the money that the bar gave them to keep order. There were various other types of plebians, such as a merchant, some slaves, and two men that were hunched over in front of an archway with certains from ceiling to floor. This gave Thayn the feeling of greeter's to certain "unmannerful guests" namely orcs. After getting seated with his back to a corner and a window to his right, he was satisfied that he could relax enough to enjoy his drink.

"Hello there sir, how's it going?" said the waitress.

"Could be better could be worse. I've been hearing some disturbing news about the kingdoms latest actions and was wondering what your take on all this nonsense is." Thayn needed to find out where this town stood on Lord Grasurag.

"Why I think it's a wonderful thing what they've done, and that city got what was coming to them for housing such disgusting rebels. I don't see how they could have lived with themselves for doing such a thing. I'm very proud to say that I'm a loyalist to the kingdom and would house even the worst of creature in the Tackerin's army. Now what can I get you to drink sir?"

"I'll have a tucrender," said Thayn emphatically.

"Coming right up." The waitress left Thayn at the table, giving him time to gather his thoughts. He should have known that with a village so close to the kingdom, they would adore him and never question him. At least this way, he could find out some things need that he needed to know.

"Here you go, enjoy, and if there's anything else you need feel free to let me know, k." The waitress had a very happy smile on, one such as the kind Thayn hadn't seen in a good while.

"Thanks, I'm fine." As the waitress walked away, and Thayn started to drink his beverage in front of him, he came to realize a robed man, or even woman, that he failed to notice as he came in. Why they were dressed like that he knew not, but from a distance of 3 tables over she was, he could make out no physical features on the face due to a hood covering the face in shadows. They seemed to be mid-height, a little smaller than his 6'0 self, and, though not in eyesight, the indentions in the robe that the person had made it unmistakable to have several weapons hidden. Just as he was getting to think about the different scenarios in which this person feels the need to live in secret tonight, a young man got up on the stage and interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello there everybody, and what a good evening it is tonight." The young man announced. Most of the cheering came from the ones that have been there for a while.

"Yea Martyr, give us a story," and then another man shouted, "Yea, no other bards can tell story's like you can. Come on." All the sudden, almost everybody in the tavern stood up and cheered.

"Ok, ok, if I must. You're all in luck too, because I have a story that I rarely get to tell.


End file.
